


Quiet Moments

by steadfasteyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steadfasteyes/pseuds/steadfasteyes
Summary: Hange takes care of an injured Levi.
Relationships: Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë/Levi
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first levihan fanfic. It's a very short drabble, based on the latest chapters of the manga. Hope you guys like it!

Hange sat next to Levi. He was lying on the mattress, with bandages covering his face which were stained with red. She slowly took them off, one by one. Levi couldn't help groaning because of the pain.

"There's still a lot of blood coming out of the wounds" she said as she cleaned them. "It will take a while to heal completely."

He only sighed deeply. He was still tired and overwhelmed by everything that had happened, and the physical pain from the injuries was hard to endure. Hange watched him with worried eyes.

"If only I'd found you earlier..." she laughed trying to hide embarrassment.

He suddenly took her hand in his.

"Don't be stupid." he said with a weak voice. "I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you." He looked her in the eye deeply. "You saved me. And I'm thankful"

Levi's hand was a bit cold but reassurring.

"I mean it"

Hange looked at him and smiled tenderly. He could notice her eye was a bit watery. But neither tears nor words were needed to understand each other's hearts. She just continued to treat his wounds carefully in that quiet night.

Quiet and peaceful moments they both wished lasted forever.


	2. Falling into Slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank y'all so much for the kudos on the first chapter! I decided to write another short drabble. I just love these two characters so much and I enjoy writing about them! I hope you guys like it, and let me know what you think of it! :)

When Levi opened his eyes, it was dark, and he could faintly see the stars. His entire body felt numb but could still move slightly. As he turned his head, he saw her snuggled up in the grass. Her usual broad and reliable back now looked fragile and tired. Little whimpers could be heard. 

“Hange.” He called her with no strength in his voice.

She looked back at him, startled. “Levi.” She replied as she tried to wipe a tear. “Is everything okay?”

“What are you doing there?”

“I was just trying to sleep, but it seems I can’t” She sat, putting her hand on her head.

He suddenly moved. 

“Hey! There’s no need to get up. It’s not good for y- “

“Come.” He interrupted her. He had moved to the side leaving an empty space on the camping bed.

“But…”

“Do you want to freeze over there?”

“No, but I want you to be comfortable.”

“Hange.” He looked at her deeply.

She sighed as she approached him slowly, attempting to restrain a smile. It was warm and cozy, but she tried to keep a little distance to avoid causing nuisance. The night was so quiet, and the stars shined so brightly. They both contemplated the sky in deep silence, until they finally fell into slumber.


End file.
